


Hiding pain

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: After  particularly long mission, echo notices wrecker seems to be off.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Crosshair & Hunter & Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hiding pain

Everyone filed into the ship one by one and took a seat. Echo rounded them out and took a seat next to tech. They had been on a mission for three weeks and it was exhausting. 

"Well I'm going to shower. You boys relax" Hunter trudged towards the fresher. 

Crosshair took over the couch and placed his helmet on the floor beside him. In moments he was asleep. Tech pulled out his datapad and began doing through some files. Echo decided he was going to his room to unwind a bit but when he came into the bunks noticed an unusual site.

Wrecker curled up in his bunk quietly whimpering in pain. Echo went over to him.

"Wrecker are you alright?" He placed a hand on his shoulder a d wrecker winced at his touch

"I will be. It'll go away in a few hours. Don't tell everyone. "

Wrecker pulled the blanket over his head and grunted. Echo had never seen the larger clone in so much pain. It was almost scary 

"Hours? Vod you're in pain now. Can I get you some pain meds?"

Echo reached for a bottle by his bed but wrecker stopped him. 

"They dont work. Whatever the long necks did to me, most pain meds don't work. Sometimes I can take sedatives but we dont have any right now."

Wrecker tried to curl further in on himself but it was useless. Echo had an idea but wasn't sure if wrecker would try it.

"I might be able to help. I need you to stretch out."

Echo helped him straighten and placed a pillow under his knees and feet. 

"What hurts the most?" 

Wrecker pointed to his hips. Echo gently rubbed them. He could feel how tense his muscles were underneath. Like they had seized in place. 

"Vod no wonder pain meds dont work. You feel stiff as a rock. How long have you had these episodes?"

Wrecker was quiet. Echo stopped massaging 

"Since we were younger. The bigger i got the worse it got. Think its because i grew so fast. But you know the long necks, if we could still fight it was not an issue. 

Echo took the heated blanket he used to regulate his temperature and placed it over his brother.

"Let's try adding heat first. It should relax your muscles."

Wrecker just grunted. Echo saw his body loosen just a bit.

"When did you drink last?"

"This morning " wrecker huffed. "Just before we set off for the last leg of the mission"

echo headed to the kitchen for some water and when he returned wrecker was curling back up on himself. 

"No no no you need to relax. "

Echo repositions him and offers him some water. "Drink. You might be dehydrated " 

Wrecker does as hes told and looks at looks at Echo 

"How do you know things like this?"

Echo looked at wrecker with a bit of a frown.

"When my squad was at rishi station, we didn't have a medic. So I kinda took it upon myself to fill that spot. Definitely helped when everyone got the flu. "

Wrecker was starting to fall asleep. Echo smiled and headed for his bunk.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying with me vod"

Wrecker pulled him down and put the blanket over both of them. "Thanks for helping me " 

Echo smiled. It had been awhile since he shared a bed with anyone. 

"Just make sure you keep drinking water and don't curl up like that. Its just going to make it worse. We gotta find something to help when this happens again. "

"I think you're my help"

Echo smiled and rested his head on wrecker.   
"Alright but I'd still like to have a backup plan. "

Wrecker was asleep. He just looked at his brother and closed his eyes. After a long mission, this was just what he needed


End file.
